


Blinking In The Starlight

by NeonSauce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character, more characters and tags to be added, phichit is a trans guy, shout out to kubosensei for saving 2016, shoutout to gayradwhitedad on tumblr for the quality jjchuchu, theres a lot of that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonSauce/pseuds/NeonSauce
Summary: Here’s how it starts.JJ follows Phichit on pretty much every social media platform. Phichit follows him back. They tweet back and forth a few times. They both compete in Skate America. Phichit wins silver, JJ gold. JJ then proceeds to eat Phichit out in the men’s room.Unfortunately, this is not the strangest hookup under Phichit’s belt.Or; I wrote "they're both red and gay" seven times in the outline of this fic.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so, everything in this chapter was written before episode 10. i was gonna post this only when it was finished but then episode 11 came out and i decided to publish what i had while it was still somewhat canon compliant. also i need to figure out how to write around jj's fiance through my TEARS
> 
> have this rarepair ive been crying over forever lmao
> 
> shout out to gayradwhitedad.tumblr.com for quality art and jjchuchu content

Here’s how it starts.

JJ follows Phichit on pretty much every social media platform. Phichit follows him back. They tweet back and forth a few times. They both compete in Skate America. Phichit wins silver, JJ gold. JJ then proceeds to eat Phichit out in the men’s room.

Unfortunately, this is not the strangest hookup under Phichit’s belt.

It’s not at the forefront of his mind though, because JJ sucks at Phichit’s clit _hard_ and his moan breaks halfway through, muffled behind his hand. His legs are weak, his other hand is trembling from where it’s fisted in JJ’s hair, his voice is wobbly. He’s shaking apart under JJ, he’s being taken apart piece by piece, bit by bit, slowly and carefully and in a _public restroom_.

“Fu- _ah_ ” He cries, his head lolling back to hit the stall door. “C-close, I’m close oh _god.”_ Is he even speaking english? 

JJ looks up at him, face still buried between Phicht’s legs, and winks.

Phichit’s legs buckle and his voice cracks and his fist tightens in JJ’s hair and stars explode behind his eyes.

It takes a while for him to catch his breath, he still can’t feel his legs, but nonetheless he steadies himself as best he can and manages a weak, “need a hand?”

JJ laughs. “No thanks, I took care of myself soon after I took care of you.” he says, gesturing with the hand he’s currently wiping with toilet paper. Phichit’s breath catches, a low heat pooling in his gut. “Do you need help?”

“No I’m good.” Phichit breaths, standing upright on shaky legs and pulling on his pants. “I’ll head out first.”

“Okie dokie!” JJ says cheerfully, ripping another piece of toilet paper to wipe his hand off. “I had fun, let’s do this again sometime!” 

“Sure!” Phichit agrees with a smile, and it’s only when he’s halfway down the hall that he realizes the implications of what he just said.

Phichit squats down in the middle of the hallway, buries his face in his hands, and wails.

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

“What!?” Yuuri shouts when Phichit tells him.

“Nice.” Victor says with an approving nod a beat after.

“Is everyone in this fucking sport gay?” Yurio mutters, also participating in the skype call for some reason.

“What do I dooooo.” Phichit groans into his palms, the tips of his ears unbearably warm.

“Ask him out, obviously!” Yuuri insists.

“But what if he doesn’t like me back!?” Phichit yells.

“Are you fucking _blind!?”_ Yurio roars, cut off by Victor slapping his palm over his mouth.

“Have you guys talked since then?” Victor cheerfully asks as he smothers Yurio calmly. 

“Well, yeah. We’ve been texting more, he’s been tweeting at me more,” Phichit says. “He liked one of my photos from a few months ago, he’s reblogged a couple of my posts on tumblr, he snaps me throughout the day, he…” Phichit’s voice dies in his throat and he stares blankly at the screen.

He blinks once. Twice. 

“Oh my _god.”_ He wheezes like he’s just been punched in the gut. “Holy shit, fuck, Jesus, ai- _shia_ kee sai hum gu-”

“There it is.” Victor says cheerfully.

Phichit chokes out a passionate _”Dick.”_

“You’re gonna be getting one.” Yurio mumbles.

 _”Yurio.”_ Yuuri gasps, disproportionately offended.

“Am I fucking _blind!?”_ Phichit yells, slapping both palms on his forehead.

“Yes.” Victor, Yuuri and Yurio say at the exact same time. Phichit drags his palms down his face and lets out a guttural scream.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

His theme this year is ‘raw’. Emotions that have been stripped bare and are at their purest, their most vulnerable. The same friend that composed Yuuri’s free skate has composed his short program, a fiddle tune that is filled with childlike wonder, giddiness, pure joy accenting each note. His free skate is to Burn from Hamilton, and when he skates through the choreography one day at practice, a lump of emotion has built in his throat by the end of it, and a tear actually rolls down his cheek as the last chord plays.

“Bravo!” Celestino cheers from the side of the rink. “You’ve got to work on your quad toe loop but other than that it’s beautiful Phichit!”

“Ah” Phichit says, rubbing the back of his neck with a smile. “Thanks!”

Phichit has never been heartbroken. He’s never experienced the same thing that Eliza Hamilton sings about in the song, he’s never had his trust torn to shreds, he’s never been completely destroyed by someone close to him. He’s been left by the people he once loved, yeah, being a bi trans guy, but he’s never gone through the type of thing to make him relate to the song.

He doesn’t stop thinking about it, even as he practices his quads and his step sequence, even when he moves onto his short program, he can’t stop thinking about the song and Eliza and _why._

He’s alone in his apartment, walking through the choreography while listening to the song in his headphones when he gets it. It’s not a particular line that makes that click, there’s no trigger for it, it’s just a quiet ‘oh’.

Fear. Fear that he’ll end up like Eliza, fear that this love of his will end in heartbreak, in sorrow. Fear that he will have something good, and then it’ll all be taken away from him, just like that. Fear that it’ll all be for the world to see, that the world will know their love and their tragedy and the world will judge and Phichit will have to choose to defend himself or JJ. 

Good lord he’s _terrified._

Phichit falls into his armchair and laughs helplessly, the music still playing in his ears. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes, not bothering to change the song when Burn ends and Blow Us All Away begins. He closes his eyes and just lets the music wash over him, not quite asleep but not quite awake, just simply being. 

He’s crying by the end of the last song, but that’s not unusual, he cries at the end of every musical. This is a different type of crying though. Something more genuine, more heartfelt.

“Raw.” Phichit says aloud, then laughs as tears stream down his cheeks faster.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Phichit is not slated to skate at the Trophée de France this year. JJ is. He goes anyways, under the pretense of supporting Leo and Yuuri. Celestino doesn’t believe him, but Phichit doesn’t really care honestly. 

His flight lands just a few hours after Yuuri’s, and he was supposed to meet Yuuri at the airport so they could go to the hotel together, but when he texts Yuuri after he lands he doesn’t get a reply. 

_Ur picking me up, right????_ He texts once again, and when Yuuri still doesn’t respond he sends a text to Victor.

 _have fun!! :3_ is the reply he gets, and a few seconds after someone calls his name.

“Phichit!” A deep voice calls, and Phichit turns around to see JJ waving to him over a crowd of fans.

“Oh my _god.”_ Phichit mutters, but his face his breaking into a giddy grin at the mere sight of JJ, his ears and cheeks growing warm. “JJ! I didn't know you were picking me up!” He calls as he walks over quickly (he doesn't run, he just walks _shut up Yuuri._ )

“I didn't know you were flying out! Victor told me that he and Yuuri were going to pick you up and I offered to do it for him since I figured they'd want some time alone.” JJ explains with a grin, his eyes sparkling. He takes Phichit’s duffel bag, waving off Phichit’s protests, and slings it over his shoulder. He turns around and smiles brightly over his shoulder. “Shall we?”

Good _god_ Phichit's gay. Breathlessly Phichit squeaks “Yup!”

JJ laughs and Phichit grows even redder. 

JJ’s rented a car for the few days he's in France, surprisingly. “I like driving.” He explains as Phichit puts his bags in the back. “It's relaxing, and Paris is a fun city to drive in.” 

When he turns on the car the heater kicks in and Phichit sighs in bliss, the tips of his finger warming up. He closes his eyes and tilts back his head, basking in the gentle warmth of the vehicle as the car rumbles to life around him.

“God bless modern technology.” He sighs happily, and JJ laughs loud and pulls out of the parking spot. They drive in silence for a while, slightly tense but not quite uncomfortable, but Phichit has always been surrounded by noise, his family, the city, and the silence feels stifling.  
“I’m just gonna play some music.”

“Wait-” JJ cuts in, but Phichit already turned the car stereo on, and the speakers blare.

_”I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder…”_

“Is this…” Phichit trails off, unbelieving. JJ makes an embarrassed squeak.

“Well, yeah, it’s… it’s Aladdin. I really like the movie - not that I know the words or anything! It’s just, it’s a nice song, y’know? And my little sister, she _loves_ the musical and I kinda got it from her and-”

“A whole new woooorld,” Phichit sings, cutting off JJ’s rambling. He doesn’t normally sing, but JJ seemed really embarrassed and Phichit felt bad. Also Phichit just _loves_ Aladdin. “A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no, or where to go,” Phichit looks over at JJ then, and smiles softly, before continuing onto the next line. “or say we’re only dreaming.”

“A whole new woooorld.” An angel sings. It’s actually just JJ, but there really isn’t a difference, not with how sweetly JJ carries the melody, his voice crossing the octave with ease. “A dazzling place I never knew. But when I’m way up here, it’s crystal clear, that now I’m in a whole new world with you.”

“Now I’m in a whole new world with you!” Phichit half sings half yells, because he’s having _fun_ now, and JJ laughs as he switches keys and continues with Jasmine’s parts. _Fuck_ he sings beautifully, and Phichit can’t handle how genuine each note sounds, and how happy JJ looks as he sings.

“A whole new wooo-” JJ belts.

“Don’t you dare close your eyes.” Phichit croons, neither of them missing a beat. Their voices are dancing, intertwining, passing the melody seamlessly back and forth. 

“With new horizons to pu-” Phichit takes over, raising his voice slightly.

“Every turn a surprise.” JJ’s harmonizes, his so full happiness that Phichit’s voice wobbles on the note, his mistake barely covered by JJ’s voice and the music. But he manages to push through it, like a bad landing on a jump or a misstep on a step sequence. Besides, it’s easy to keep going when he’s having fun.

“I’ll chase them anywhere, there’s time to spare.” And _damn_ that’s beautiful, Phichit’s tenor and JJ’s soprano blending smoothly to carry the tune, light and airily. The real kicker is that they both sound completely and utterly in love. Fear gnaws at Phichit’s gut but he pushes it down and keeps singing.

“A thrilling chase…” Phichit gently sings.

“A wondrous place…” JJ croons back, just as softly.

“For you and meee…” They sing together, simultaneously turning slowly to look at each other. It’s stupid, and they’re barely able to hold the note for the rest of the song before they burst into breathless giggles like they’re teenagers.

It’s ridiculous. Phichit loves it.

He’s still snickering when his phone buzzes a few minutes later, and JJ is making these little breathless gasps as his shoulders shake. Phichit has to blink the tears out of his eyes before he can properly read the message.

 _sorry Phichit something is wrong with your room!! they dont have an extra one for you to stay in rn, were trying to work smthing out!!_ Yuuri’s text reads, and Phichit’s heart sinks.

“What’s wrong?” JJ asks, incredibly concerned. 

“Something went wrong with my room apparently. I don’t have a place to sleep tonight I guess.” Phichit says, and JJ makes this weird strangled noise. “JJ?” Phichit asks, immensely concerned.

JJ makes another weird noise, this one sounds more like he’s choking. His grip is tight around the wheel, his knuckles white with how hard he’s gripping it. His face is flushed, red stretching from his hairline down past the neckline of his shirt. His eyes are blown wide, unseeing, staring hard at the car in front of them where they wait at the traffic light. 

“Jean?” Phichit tentatively says, and much to his shock JJ turns even _redder._ Lord, he hasn’t even seen Yuuri turn this red. “Are you okay?”

“With me.” JJ blurts, the start of his sentence clipping the end of Phichit’s. “You, could maybe - only if you wanted to! But I am, okay, perfectly okay actually like I’m really down with this, like, um. Stay in my room.” JJ finishes, and winces. “Okay. That was a mess.”

Phichit makes a wheezing noise similar to JJ’s. He can feel his face heat and he’s probably blushing so hard even JJ can tell. 

“If it makes you uncomfortable, then you don’t have to, I can help you find a room or somethi-”

 _”Yes.”_ Phichit says, and grabs JJ’s arm. JJ startles and whips around to stare at Phichit and suddenly they’re both frozen, staring deep into each other’s eyes. Phichit can hardly _breathe,_ it feels like he’s drowning in the cloudy blue of JJ’s eyes, the exact colour of waves crashing overboard that Phichit can’t help but want to throw himself in and let himself float away. They pull him in and wrap themselves around him and have Phichit completely and utterly captivated.

The car behind them honks. The light is green. They snap away from each other, staring pointedly at the road and door respectively and JJ drives.

The car’s air is tense, but the type of tense that has Phichit’s mouth dry and body shifting with want, with need.

Because while JJ’s eyes were shocked and surprised and captivated, they were also overflowing with pure, primal, _want._ Phichit licks his lips to moisten them. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see JJ tracking every movement.

The air goes from tense to electrically charged, sweat gathers under Phichit’s collar and desire settles beneath his skin. He’s practically aching, and every shift he makes heightens his arousal.

They _finally_ get to the hotel and they _finally_ get to JJ’s room - large, luxurious, with a single massive bed that Phichit can’t wait to be in - and they put Phichit’s bag, turn around and -

Freeze. They both stop and pause, staring at each other, neither knowing what to do. It’s bizarre, it’s not like this is their first time hooking up, and they’ve been around each other plenty before, but all of a sudden Phichit’s inexplicably nervous, like he’s sitting down to write a final, or standing on the edge of a particularly steep cliff.

“Can I -”

“Do you -” They say at the exact same time, and that breaks the tension, shatters it like nothing, and they’re laughing now, Phichit brings his hand up to press it over his mouth as his eyes crinkle and he snorts, and as he does so he doesn’t even notice JJ stepping forward. He doesn’t even notice JJ’s in front of him until his chin is gently gripped and he’s pulled up into a bruising kiss that his laughter melts into.

It’s not quite loving, but it’s not quite entirely lust. There’s care and precision, a clear purpose to unwind Phichit from the inside out, evident when JJ slips his tongue into Phichit’s mouth, drawing a rumbling moan from deep inside him. Phichit’s on his tiptoes to reach JJ, and JJ’s bending down slightly to reach Phichit’s lips, their hands are tangled in each other’s hair, and JJ pulls and Phichit groans. The angle strains Phichit’s neck and his arches start to hurt, but the ache feels _good,_ and he opens his mouth and lets JJ lick into it, completely and utterly overwhelming him. JJ walks forward, pushing Phichit back, and Phichit lets him, stumbling backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he falls backwards, soft bed enveloping him, softening his falls. JJ doesn’t falter, just crawls up to Phichit and using his body weight to pin Phichit to the bed, allowing barely enough room for Phichit to arch into his kiss.

 _”Haah”_ Phichit gasps when JJ pulls away, desperately chasing his lips. “J-Jean, please…” JJ smiles and swoops down, pressing a kiss to the corner of Phichit’s mouth, too sweet, too soft to be heat of the moment, to be lust filled. 

“I’ve got you.” JJ says warmly, and smiles down at Phichit. Phichit’s stomach twists in the best way and he _has_ to brush his lips against JJ’s nose.

“I know you do.” He smiles back, and JJ drops his head down to Phichit’s chest, body shaking with laughter. Phichit’s arm is free, and he wraps it loosely around JJ’s neck in a half hug of sorts, smiling hard enough for his cheeks to hurt. “Well,” he starts again, moving his hand to poke at JJ’s head “Get on with it.”

In response JJ sneaks his hands up Phichit’s shirt and thumbs his nipples, rolling the nubs in his fingers until they grow hard. Phichit gasps and arches into the touch, throwing a hand over his face as he groans. JJ’s hands are warm, searing into Phichit’s skin, branding him, kneading the desire out of him in waves. Phichit wiggles his arms and JJ gets the hint, moving to allow Phichit the room to slip off his shirt and chuck it somewhere. He doesn’t know where it lands, and he doesn’t really care because at the first possible second JJ has his mouth around Phichit’s nipple.

“Fuck!” Phichit cries as JJ bites down, and then whines when JJ kisses across his chest and sucks the other nub into his mouth. His body is burning, engulfed in heat and flame, but Phichit is a little pissed off that he’s just laying there, and so he works a leg between JJ’s and grinds it up.

JJ lets out a guttural moan, bites down on his full lower lip and his eyes flutter shut. Phichit feels giddy, drunk on this _power_ over someone like JJ, and presses his legs up again, and JJ desperately ruts against it, panting softly and whining. Phichit waits and waits and waits and wa- _there!_

He rolls them over, in one fluid motion so that he’s straddling JJ’s waist. JJ stares up at him, eyes wide and slightly shocked, but then Phichit rolls his hips back onto JJ’s crotch and grins when JJ’s eyes screw shut and he makes another breathy noise.

“I’m not letting you do everything.” Phichit whispers, shifting so that he can slide his pants off, left only in his briefs. He starts grinding back again, bracing himself by planting both hands by JJ’s chest. Which is still clothed, unfortunately. He tugs at the hem of the shirt, pouting, and JJ immediately starts to pull it off, giving Phichit a _fantastic_ view of JJ’s abs rippling with movement. He has to swallow the extra saliva that pools in his mouth.

“Turn around.” JJ says lowly, his voice almost a shout in the quiet of the room. Phichit does as he says, taking off his briefs in the process, and hears JJ cast off his jeans and underwear, the heavy clink of the buckle thunderous amongst the heavy breathing. Phichit flinches slightly when JJ’s hand sneaks up his torso without warning, but relaxes into the touch, leaning back as JJ becomes a solid weight against him. With nothing between them he can _feel_ JJ’s erection pressing against the cleft of his ass, and he rolls his hips back against in, reveling in the shaky exhale against his ear.

“You like that?” Phichit murmurs, tilting his head back to rest against JJ’s shoulder. “You like grinding against my ass? You think you could come just like this?” He takes JJ’s earlobe between his teeth and bites. JJ whines. “Do you wanna come on my ass, up my back. Paint me with you?”

 _”Please”_ JJ begs, and fuck was that worth every embarrassing thing Phichit just said. Phichit licks his lips, swallows once, and then fucks back with feeling. JJ’s moan is louder, and the giddy feeling grows stronger.

JJ begins to move his hands from where they rest on Phichit’s hips, one traveling up towards his chest, and one traveling down towards his cunt, already slick and aching. They make contact at their desired locations around the same time, and Phichit gasps, arching away from JJ’s front into his hands. He rolls his hips down into JJ’s hand, and as a result down into JJ’s dick, and they both groan loudly.

“Kiss me.” Phichit demands, and when he tilts his head back JJ is already there, mouth open and waiting. This kiss is sloppy, primal, but it still has that care, that purpose that makes Phichit dizzy, dizzier than the hands pulling him apart expertly or the warm weight searing itself into him. It’s JJ’s lips that make him lose his mind, and lose his mind he does as he feels the heat pooling build.

 _Not again._ He firmly thinks, and drops his hand down from JJ’s hair to wrap around his cock, eliciting a groan from his target. His grip his awkward and the angle isn’t the best, but he’s got JJ gasping and shaking behind him soon enough.

“Phichit, I’m -” He gets out, before Phichit twists his wrist and swipes his thumb under the crown and JJ cries out, hips bucking against Phichit’s back and into his hand, a sticky warmth coating both. It should be gross, but all it does is stir the heat in him even _more._

“Good,” Phichit breathes heavily, letting his eyes shut, the pleasure almost overwhelming. JJ presses harder and thumbs over the scars on his chest and Phichit’s voice cracks. “Good, that's so good, _perfect_ Jean -”

JJ inhales sharply in his ear, his hand falters for barely a second, but then he returns with _vigour,_ pressing and pulling in all the right spaces and Phichit wails, arching into the touch, his back aching. 

JJ drops his mouth to the curve of Phichit’s shoulder and bites down, and Phichit cums with a cry, JJ’s hands searing through his very being. 

He comes down from the high, his breathing slows. The mood stills.

“Do your legs work?” Phichit rasps, his voice raw from yelling. JJ chuckles, warm air tickling Phichit’s neck. 

“Barely, but I'm sure they're still functional.” He says, dropping his hands to Phichit’s hips. “Want me to carry you to the shower?”

“Please.” Phichit sighs, and the world is barely out of his mouth before JJ swoops him into a bridal carry. They both wince when a squelch resonates through the room.

“Ewwwwww, there's jizz on my hand!” JJ whines, and Phichit snorts.

“It's your jizz!”

“That doesn't make it better!”

“You think that’s bad? I've got your jizz all over my back!”

“You asked me to!”

“I di - yeah, ok.” Phichit finishes lamely, and JJ actually stops walking with how hard he’s laughing. His hair tickles Phichit’s stomach, and Phichit tilts his head back and laughs as well.

They fuck once more in the shower, and Phichit goes to bed next to JJ, and sleeps more soundly than he ever has in his life.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Phichit wakes up alone. 

It takes him a while to remember where he is, but when he does he’s awake _instantly,_ shooting up from underneath the warmth of the blankets.

Phichit’s heart sinks at first when he notices JJ’s absence from the bed, and then further when he realizes how dead quiet the room is. He notices the note a few second later, folded neatly on the bedside table next to a styrofoam box. 

_I was gonna wake you up but you looked like you were sleeping well and I didn’t wanna disturb you. I’m at the rink practicing, the other skaters should be there too. Breakfast is in the box, sorry if it’s cold!! Come down to the rink if you want, we’ll be happy to have you!!!  
-JJ_

Beside the initial is a little crown, adorned with jewels and sparkling. It’s a really badly drawn crown. Phichit laughs and takes the takeout box from the table and places it in his lap. He opens it, and his mouth waters at the smell. It’s a _gorgeous_ cinnamon roll, perfectly glazed and everything. Phichit has a diet to stick to, the season is still on, _but..._

He apologizes to Celestino in his head as he savours the cinnamon bun, letting each bite melt in his mouth. It’s perfectly warm and sweet and _fuck_ Phichit might just kiss JJ for this alone.

…

Phichit takes a moment to think over what he just thought, and screams into the next bite of his cinnamon roll.

He makes his way out of his room about half an hour after finishing the roll, having a quick shower and changing into a pair of black leggings and a loose blue t shirt that doesn't _quite_ hide some of the hickeys, but the thought of covering them up is almost unbearable. He grabs his backpack with skating gear and heads out, buying a cup of coffee from cafe by the lobby, and catches a taxi to the rink.

It's not that long of a drive to the rink, and Phichit tips the driver handsomely, and walks through the large double doors. When he gets to the rink, Leo is the first to see him and wave him over.

“Phichit!” He calls, leisurely skating over. “I'm glad you're here!”

“Good to see you Leo!” Phichit hugs him as best he can over the barrier, his face split into a massive smile. Leo’s hair has grown out, but other than that he still has the same soft eyes and gentle features. “How's Guang Hong?” Phichit asks, only slightly teasing.

Leo flushes gently, but a giddy smile graces his face, and _wow_ Leo’s got it bad. “He told me to say hi, and that he wishes you luck for your next tournament.” Leo says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Phichit-kun!” Yuuri shouts, skating up from nowhere and hooking an arm around Phichit's neck with a grin. “I didn't think you'd make it!”

“Yuuri!” Phichit laughs, jabbing towards Yuuri’s side, but missing when Yuuri skates away, laughing. He's never seen Yuuri this relaxed before a competition, but the silver haired Russian coach waving in Phichit’s direction must have something to do with it. 

“Come on, join us!” Leo says, pulling at Phichit's arm. Phichit laughs and does as he says, quickly lacing his skates and pulling on his gloves before joining them on the ice.

“Don't slack off!” Leo’s coach yells from the sidelines. “You can socialize and skate Leo!”

“Okay!” Leo yells back, speeding up and launching into a triple flip. He nails the landing. Phichit applauds.

“I'm looking forward to the tournament,” Phichit says as he goes through the motions of his step sequence. “I'll be cheering for the two of you!”

“Sure you won't be cheering for someone else?” Yuuri teases, facing Phichit as he skates backwards, his hands clasped behind his back while leaning forwards, a positively shit-eating grin on his face. Phichit blushes. Yuuri smiles wider. “I knew it!” He cheers and does a quad flip in victory.

“Yuuri!” Phichit whines, and speeds up to try and catch him, but Yuuri laughs and quickens as well. 

“Oh how the tables have tabled!” Leo crows, turning sharply in front of Phichit. “The teaser has become the teased!”

“Fuck you.” Phichit grumbles, stopping and leaning against the edge of the rink. 

“I think you've already done enough fucking.” Victor snickers, sneaking up behind Phichit and pressing down on a hickey that his shirt barely hides. “I see that you had some fun with JJ?” 

“Did you call me?” JJ asks, a cocky smirk playing at his lips as he drops his gym bag on the bench. He’s wearing a _stupidly_ tight black shirt that makes Phichit whimper. Victor presses a gloved hand over his mouth, hiding a smile that's far too amused for his own good.

“Phichit and I were just talking about the rooming arrangement you two ended up in.” Victor says sweetly. “He looked rather well rested so I assume it worked out.”

JJ’s smirk disappears, and he looks oddly panicked yet pleased, the same tomato red painting his face. Leo whistles as he laps Phichit, clearly impressed. “I didn't know you could go that red.” He comments.

JJ laughs, slightly strained, bringing a hand up to rub awkwardly at the back of his neck. “Everything worked out great!” He says, lacing up his skates. “C’mon Leo, let me show you how your neighbour to the north is gonna take this competition.” 

“JJ-” Leo protests, but JJ has an arm around Leo’s shoulder and is pulling him to the center before Phichit can even blink. 

He doesn't even look in Phichit’s direction.

“Hm.” Victor muses. “That's unexpected.”

Phichit just stares at JJ’s figure, more numb than upset. He doesn't know what to do, how to react, what a proper response would even be. He shakily inhales.

“Phichit-kun,” Yuuri says with a little too much forced cheer. “Skate with me.” He doesn't wait for a response, just grabs Phichit's hand and pulls him to the rink, skating slowly. Phichit lets himself be pulled, just focuses on Yuuri's tight grip on his hand, firm and grounding.

Yuuri starts to move, a simple step sequence that Phichit instantly recognizes. A stupid partner skate they had choreographed in Detroit to a shitty pop song they both claimed they hated but sung together whenever it came on. Phichit has skated it countless times, it's repetitive and easy enough to fall into, to allow himself to breathe. It's different doing it with Yuuri after two years, but they fall into the pattern easily, gliding back and forth. 

Yuuri cups Phichit's face in one hand when they get close. His face is soft and happy, but his eyes are concerned. Phichit smiles back, attempting to assure Yuuri, that he'll be fine, but Yuuri just frowns, their skates clicking as they dance. Yuuri skates ahead and launches into a quad flip and nails it, the motion natural after he’s done it so many times. He extends an arm and Phichit follows, doing a quad salchow instead. He lands and throws his leg out, letting the momentum carry him. 

It feels wrong.

The skate is supposed to be stupid. It was stupid, they had choreographed the damn thing while wasted, grinding on each other and laughing. They only skated to it because Phichit got bored warming up one day, started doing it, and dragged Yuuri into doing it with him. It's not supposed to be a safety net, it's supposed to be a trampoline. It's a croptop and skinny jeans, not a well worn shirt and sweats. Doing it with familiarity is awkward, stilted. This routine is exciting, new, fun, no matter how simple the choreography is or how well Phichit knows it.

Yuuri gives him a pointed look. He’s doing the choreography slower on purpose, forcing Phichit to fall into step with him. They skate closer and Yuuri hisses “If you want to speed things up then you've gotta take over.”

Phichit blinks once, confused. “But we already started, I can't just change it like that, we could fall out of sync-”

Yuuri grips his arm. “Trust in me that I won't.” He hisses.

They're behind the choreography, simply drifting around the rink. Yuuri’s eyes bore holes into Phichit. From somewhere on the rink, JJ laughs, strained and loud and nothing like yesterday's.

“Oh.” Phichit whispers, everything falling in place.

JJ set the tempo. JJ initiated everything, the conversations, the hook up, the kisses, he set the tone. 

_“I’m not letting you do everything.”_ Phichit had whispered. He smiles, grabs Yuuri's wrist, and decides to uphold his promise. 

_Now_ they’re skating. Phichit speeds up the tempo and Yuuri matches the pace with ease. Now the choreography feels right, quick and happy and nasty, they're essentially grinding on each other like two stupid wasted college student as they skate around the edge of the ice. Yuuri grabs Phichit's shoulder and Phichit lets himself fall, leaning into Yuuri's arm as he’s dipped. Yuuri grins, proud and pleased, and Phichit laughs, tilting his head back and letting his hair drag along the ice. 

He can see JJ staring at him, his figure upside down. His face looks funny that way, and Phichit laughs harder, shaking hard enough that he dislodges himself from Yuuri’s arms and hits the ground with a thud. Yuuri shouts, but Phichit just lies there and laughs, covering his mouth with his hand, shaking and shaking with laughter. 

“You alright?” Yuuri asks, bending down. Phichit just grins. He hops to his feet and grabs Yuuri’s hand.

“Thank you!” He says, unable to get rid of his grin. Yuuri blinks once, surprised, but he smiles, clearly relieved. 

“Go get him.” Yuuri says, and with that Phichit fucking _flies_ across the rink, looping his arm through JJ’s and pulling him off the ice. JJ makes a noise that’s positively flabbergasted, but Phichit isn’t deterred, only pausing to yank both of their skates off and throw them in the general direction of their bags.

“Have you fun you two!” Victor coos, and Phichit glances over his shoulder, gives a thumbs up and flashes a grin, and sprints out of the rink with the sound of laughter and cheers behind him. 

He pulls JJ into a family bathroom, locks the door, and drops to his knees.

“Wh-” JJ gets out, but is swiftly interrupted by his own sharp inhale when Phichit presses his lips gently to the front of JJ’s pants. “What are you-”

“Returning the favour.” Phichit murmurs before pressing another closed mouth kiss to JJ’s steadily growing erection. “If you don’t want this, tell me.” He adds, looking up at JJ with earnest. JJ looks down, his face a blend of baffled and aroused, but he nods once.

Phichit immediately starts kissing along his clothed length again, mouthing gently along the outline. He has the unbearable desire to be sloppy and messy, to suck at his pants without finesse, but he forces himself to slow down, to take three steps back. JJ seems to like what he’s doing, gently carding his fingers through Phichit’s hair, exhaling shakily.

“Phichit.” He whispers, a plea contained within the word, and the helplessness of it sends a pang of arousal through Phichit’s gut. He ignores it, and instead leans back and cups JJ’s erection in his hand. JJ moans outright, the grip in Phichit’s hair tightening. Phichit grins, chuckling breathlessly, drunk on the power and sheer control he has over JJ simply by holding his dick. 

_It's his junk joystick._ His brain helpfully supplies, and Phichit pulls JJ’s dick out of his pants and takes it to the base to stop himself from laughing.

JJ does a weird yelp/moan combination, doubling over and pulling at Phichit’s hair. Phichit smiles, as best he can around JJ’s dick at least. It's not particularly big, it's a good average size, but it rests heavy in his mouth, a comfortable weight. 

He waits until JJ rights himself before actually proceeding to engage in the ‘sucking’ part of ‘sucking dick’. JJ groans, and when Phichit looks up at him through hooded eyes, he can actually feel JJ throb in his mouth. 

He falls into somewhat of a trance afterwards, pulling off and going back down, watching and listening to see what JJ likes, then repeating it over and over again. JJ gasps and whimpers and shakes and shudders and it makes Phichit giddy, drunk on power and the knowledge that he can reduce someone like JJ to a moaning mess with just his mouth.

JJ's grip in his hair becomes painful, but Phichit doesn't mind. He's near sobbing, entire body trembling. “Phichit, I’m go- _fuck_ ” he gasps, head slamming against the door. “Close, off off!” 

Phichit inhales deep through his nose, takes JJ’s cock right to the hilt, lets it press against his throat, and he swallows.

JJ doubles over, pushing Phichit's head further down, a moan shaking its way out between his gritted teeth. Phichit’s eyes water and he gags but he doesn't attempt to pull off, just keeps swallowing and swallowing until JJ is pushing at Phichit’s head urgently, voice shaky with overstimulation. Phichit pulls off slowly and gently, and lets JJ’s dick fall from his mouth with a small pop.

“Holy fuck.” JJ pants, eyes blown wide. 

“Mmm.” Phichit hums in agreement, rolling his weight onto the balls of his feet and standing, righting JJ on his way up. He presses a kiss to the corner of JJ’s cheek, leans back, and asks, “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

JJ stares, his expression unreadable. Phichit keeps looking into his eyes, and a bead of sweat rolls down his neck. “You just gave me head.” JJ says slowly.

“Yup.”

“In a public bathroom.”

“A family bathroom, but yes.”

“And now you're asking me out?” JJ finishes, still talking in that careful slow way, like he's explaining exactly what happened to himself.

“Well you gave me head in a bathroom first, I just thought I should make it up to you before I asked.” Phichit says easily, cocking his head to the side. 

JJ starts laughing, not his silly giggle or that strained awkward laugh from before, but a high wheezing laugh that wracks his frame and is punctuated by snorts. It's disgustingly cute, and it makes Phichit’s heart twist all funny.

“How romantic Phichit,” he teases, breathless with laughter. He snorts, and giggles again. “Who wouldn't wanna be asked out in a bathroom after having their brain sucked out through their dick?” 

Phichit laughs, head falling onto JJ’s solid chest. “I was hoping the blowjob might persuade you.” He says, and JJ laughs harder. His hands come up and hold Phichit tight against his chest. 

“I would love for you to take me out for dinner.” JJ says earnestly, and Phichit looks up at him, smiling wide enough that it feels like his grin is going to split his face. 

“Yes!” He cheers, and pulls JJ into a tight hug, squeezing him hard against his chest. “Oh thank _god!”_

“C’mon, how could I say no to you?” JJ laughs again, his voice breathless and his eyes crinkled. Good lord he’s adorable. “Even without the blowjob you’re irresistible.”

“Y’know, insurance.” Phichit nonchalantly replies, and giddily smiles into JJ’s chest when he laughs harder.

JJ is a solid, warm, comfortable weight, and even though the bathroom kinda smells, Phichit reckons that he’d like to stay right where he is for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's hope this doesn't fall prey to my "never touched again pile" lmao

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at neonsauce.tumblr.com it's pretty much a yoi blog rn but there's haikyuu shit too lmao


End file.
